Conventional information processors are configured in such a manner as to execute functions by displaying executable functions as numbers of function execution keys and by starting a program corresponding to the function execution key a user selects. Such an information processor displays function execution keys hierarchically in accordance with functions, and it is sometime difficult for a user to find a desired function execution key by only his or her operation input. In view of this, a configuration is disclosed which facilitates selection of a function execution key by voice recognition. For example, according to Patent Document 1, an information processor is configured in such a manner as to decide a word to be subjected to voice recognition preferentially according to the number of times of operations of a function execution key, and to carry out voice recognition by giving priority to a word corresponding to a function of a function execution key not displayed at present or to a function of a function execution key that are remote from the present operation position.